


Her Lips

by Dathtato



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark One Emma Swan, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:56:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10099532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dathtato/pseuds/Dathtato
Summary: Emma is the Dark One and fully accepts it. Follows how she and Regina deal with the consequences and grow closer to each other.





	1. A New Dark One

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi everyone. Hope you enjoy. If there are any suggestions for future chapters or stories please let me know by PM or commenting. I am open to all genres and pairings from a variety of different shows and so forth, even if not listed on my description. If you enjoy, check out my page for more, find me on Fanfiction or A03 under the username Dathtato. Please review and comment.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follows her first day in town as the Dark One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi everyone. Hope you enjoy. If there are any suggestions for future chapters or stories please let me know by PM or commenting. I am open to all genres and pairings from a variety of different shows and so forth, even if not listed on my description. If you enjoy, check out my page for more, find me on Fanfiction or A03 under the username Dathtato. Please review and comment.

_Her lips are really red. Like a crimson and cherry red but somehow more bold. They also look really plump. I wonder how they would taste and feel. I want to kiss her, I’m going to-_

“Miss Swan! Are you even listening to your scolding!” the erstwhile queen yelled even though they were only a few centimetres apart.

“Nope, what were you saying?”

“I was berating you for your actions and asked why you would become the Dark One for me!” she yelled animatedly.

“Oh, I love you, that’s why.” She stated simply.

In the span of a second the new Dark One could see confusion, fear, anger, relief and maybe joy pass across the brunette’s features, before the ever impassive mask was donned. Her voice and mind though still betrayed her. So Emma continued.

“It’s really not that bad, I just gained vast amounts of knowledge, immortality, some more magic and lifetimes of memories. I don’t feel like going and destroying the town, so why worry?”

“A-You-I” she stuttered

“Damn, I broke Regina. Regina, honey, can I call you that? Never mind I’m digressing. I’m going to go now and leave you alone with your thoughts for a while, okay?”

When after a minute no response came, she left the mansion and poofed to just outside of Granny’s in a shimmering white cloud.

“Really thought that would change, like to a black. That would have been cool.”

She walked in and stopped when everyone stared. She gave an awkward wave and sat down in her regular booth and waited for Ruby.

“Hey Rubes, can I get my usual? Please.” Remembering her manners. The waitress look dumbstruck and walked all the way to the kitchen without turning her front from the blond.

She could feel a few more eyes on her and decided that this would quickly become annoying. She had to do something about this. Standing up from the booth the blond turned and faced the somewhat crowd at large. She recognised a few dwarves, Gus and Gepetto. August was probably in the bathroom.

“Firstly, yes I’m the new Dark One. Secondly, no I don’t feel like doing anything murderous on villainess or anything. I just want my food.” She stated louder to make sure everyone heard and promptly sat down.

Granny was the first to come over and for a brief second Emma felt fear. This woman was scary sometimes and could ban her from all this delicious food. Then what!

“Child, whether that was the truth or not, I don’t care. But you will cause no more ruckus here. Understood?” she said with an impossibly high raised eyebrow.

“Yes, ma’am. Sorry, ma’am” the blonde squeaked.

“Good, now enjoy the food.” She said starting to walk away as Ruby approached.

“Here Em. Sorry about you know, before.” She said sliding into the other side of the booth.

“It’s fine, what did you want to talk about?”

The young wolf blushed lightly. Knowing that sitting down gave her away. But her curiosity had overwhelmed her and she wanted to know.

“What’s it like?” she asked ecstatically barely managing not to squeal.

“You know that scene in- never mind no one here does except Henry. It’s basically cosmic infinite powers and knowledge all wrapped into a me sized package. Really though I don’t feel any different.”

“And everything you said to the diner?”

“All true, well there is this one thing mischievous thing I want to do but it’s still nothing bad or evil.” She said giving a sly smile and thought of those lips again.

“Ruby!” she could see the wolf flinch when Granny called.

“Go, I’m still scared of her sometimes.”

“Thanks, enjoy. And it’s on me today!”

After the blond ate, more out of routine than anything else. She decided to check what she was capable of. So she went to the old playground where she first found henry. It was gone now but the spot was still open.

With the salty ocean breeze drifting through her hair she upturned her hands and sensed the ground underneath. About five metres underneath her, she could feel old tree roots. Straining her finger and squatting with opened legs she started slowly rising, the air felling like tons upon tons of bricks crushing her body. She let out a small smirk as she felt the root just puncture through the top layer of soil and the continued. Stretching and widening the root and branching it. Three minutes later she finally stooped and wiped the seven beads of sweat of her forehead. In front of her stood a playground looking like a caste and almost half the size of the mansion made entirely of smoothed roots. She could see five swings, 3 slide of various sizes and origins and a couple of other playground attractions.

She actually felt exhausted so she poofed home into her own study. Retrieving some apple cider, which she had stolen when they were still fighting just to mess with her, she sat down on a plush red velvet armchair. She lit the fireplace with a look and floated over her current book. And all of them thought she was just some bail bonds person. She continued to read _The Simpsons and their mathematical secrets_ by _Simon Singh_ until well past midnight, when she finished it. With the decanter empty and her book finished, she had no idea what to do.

“What to do, what to do. Said the blond and pondered what to do!” she said in a sing-song voice.

“Oh hell no! I’m not starting that. And I’m still talking to myself.” She sighed.

What is one part of my life that really needs improving? Knitting? Why did I think that? Doesn’t matter. Cooking! I’m going to learn to cook as well as Gina. Gina? Oh well, suits her.

After an hour of burning and finally learning to properly cook pasta, the doorbell rang.

“Who would that be?” she giggled in a Rumpelstiltskin fashion and scowled immediately afterwards.

Opening the door she wasn’t surprised to see Regina, what she was surprised to see was her in bright yellow sweatpants, a stained baggy t-shirt and one flip-flop. When she began speaking Emma’s eyes fell on the empty bourbon bottle.

“Emma!” she yelled jovially and loudly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to or affiliated with Once Upon A Time.


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follows Regina's perspective from after arriving at Emma's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi everyone. Hope you enjoy. If there are any suggestions for future chapters or stories please let me know by PM or commenting. I am open to all genres and pairings from a variety of different shows and so forth, even if not listed on my description. If you enjoy, check out my page for more, find me on Fanfiction or A03 under the username Dathtato. Please review and comment.

“Shush Regina, I may not need to sleep, but my neighbours still do!” she yelled-whispered.

This caused the brunette to pout slightly and tears to form in her eyes. Deciding to rather save the former queen the embarrassment until she was sober, Emma used magic to put her to sleep.

Regina woke with the feeling that her hand was burning. She looked at where it lay and saw the sun shining in. she didn’t recognise the room she was in, but it was tastefully decorated. Allowing lots of room to move but still have that feeling of home and everything matched in colour, of a beach type of blue and white. She groaned when she sat up as the full force of her hangover came on. Luckily she spotted some headache tablets and a glass of water on the nightstand. After half an hour she finally could rise without feeling like death.

She went to explore the house but made it only to the bedroom door when she recognized the hallway she was in. Emma. This was Emma’s house. She really shouldn’t have drank last night. She continued to the kitchen, following the noises of something sizzling and the smell of her favourite guilty pleasure. Bacon. Not that anyone would ever now.

“Hey sleepyhead, it’s already eleven fifty-five” sensing the brunette about to panic “I poofed and got last night, he’s at school right now. No he doesn’t know you were drunk or that anything happened. He really trusting of anything anyone tells him. That may not be the best thing but more on that later. I also called in sick for you, so you have the day off. And I knew you were there because you walk heavily when hungover.” She smiled at being able to answer all the questions without Regina needing to utter a single word.

“How did you know I was going to ask that?” she groaned.

“I know you”

“Thank you” she replied not really sure for how much she was thanking the blond.

“Your welcome, now eat your breakfast”

She looked at the plate in front of her. It was packed with a load on bacon, two eggs, three pieces of toast, some lettuce and tomatoes and feta cheese.

“Thank you, but I don’t real-“

“Yes you do, I know you eat bacon, and unhealthy bacon at that, when you think no one is watching.”

“How?” she said not bothering to clarify

“Like I said, I. Know. You” she punctuated by placing cutlery and other breakfast goodies in front of her.

After resigning herself to knowledge that the blond knew about her hidden eating habit, she quite enjoyed the meal, even at one point almost letting out a moan.

“When did you learn to cook?”

“Last night, surprising what you can accomplish when you don’t need to sleep and basically the internet in your head.”

“Did anything happen?” the brunette whispered almost inaudibly.

“No, I would never take advantage of you like that. I just put you to bed. Fetched the kid and continued to cook. Oh, by the way on a completely different note there may or may not be more prepared food in my fridge then what I know what to do with, will you please take some?” she begged.

“We’ll see” she smirked.

After helping with the dishes, much to the blondes chagrin, the brunette poofed home. Took a long hot relaxing shower and got dressed for work, before remembering she had the day off and changed into something more comfortable but still seductive and elegant. She then started to the kitchen for coffee. Seeing the mess upon entering she remembered what happed yesterday. After the blond told her about her affection Regina tried to clear her mind by baking. She had messed a lot and started drinking wine to calm her nerves while baking. After a while she simply gave up on baking and just drank. She groaned now, realising the amount of embarrassment she created for herself.

She didn’t mean to get drunk, she just couldn’t process that Emma also had feelings for her. She knew she was only with Robin to ease the hurt of that pirate having her. She growled viciously at the thought of the pirate and Emma together. Kissing. Touching. Doing things. But the blond had told her that she loved her, could they be together? She didn’t know but either way she was breaking up with Robin. She wasn’t in love with him and couldn’t go on pretending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to or affiliated with Once Upon A Time.


	3. Tying Up Loose Ends and Duck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Regina break up with their current partners. Emma also sends something to Regina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi everyone. Hope you enjoy. If there are any suggestions for future chapters or stories please let me know by PM or commenting. I am open to all genres and pairings from a variety of different shows and so forth, even if not listed on my description. If you enjoy, check out my page for more, find me on Fanfiction or A03 under the username Dathtato. Please review and comment.

Emma called Killian, she knew now was the time to break up with him. She finally had a plausible excuse. I’m the Dark One, no one could love me! Oh woe unto me or some shit. Honestly he was a great friend, just not dating material. Besides she was only with him because she couldn’t have Regina. And if last night was anything to go by, then she knew she and the mayor would be together soon enough.

“Emma, Love! Good to hear from you” he slurred a bit. Emma being the new Dark One was obviously a bit much for him.

“I’m breaking up with you Killian. Goodbye” She stated plainly and hung up. Not really caring if he would fight for her or agree that they were done.

She left her foyer having just returned to the supermarket to stock up on lacking essentials and ingredients. She turned the stove back on and started on some complex duck dish she had found.

Regina could still hear Robin on the phone, crying, asking what he did wrong and begging for a second chance. Her darker side was screaming at her that he was pathetic, while she found some joy that the outlaw hadn’t been even a little bit relieved that they weren’t together anymore. That meant she could actually be liked and loved as a person if she let her walls down. She was still staring at her apple tree, right where the blond had attacked it, when the smell of duck wafted through the house. She followed it, her mouth already watering, to the dining room and found a single place setting along with a note.

“Please let me know what you think of it, can’t decide for myself” she whispered along as she read and saw Emma’s name scrawled beautifully in cursive at the bottom.

How. Breakfast was one thing, but now full on courses including duck!? What else was the blond planning to do? She started to eat, cautiously at first. This was the blondes cooking after all but ate normally after a moan slipped out of her mouth. What was the blond doing to her? She had eaten more than her normal amount and the day wasn’t even finished yet. She had skipped work and forgotten about Henry, even if she was drunk.

Henry walked in a while later to find his brunette mother sleeping on the sofa, her head under some book. He quickly went to the bottom floor linen closet and retrieved a blanket. He always tried to do small things for her as his way of apologising. He still felt shame whenever he thought of how he had treated her. He then went to his room to do homework. After an hour, his stomach rumbled and he looked at the clock. Six o’clock already, odd that mom hasn’t called yet. When he went down he heard why. Robin was there begging her to explain why she left him while she was trying to explain. Pathetic he thought, but why did his mother break up with Robin?

He decided to leave it be and went to the kitchen to get a sandwich. After finding some really good smelling duck, he ate and went back up. An hour later his mother walked in and found him reading on his bed.

“Hey, honey. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, saw you talking to Robin so I ate some of the duck. It was really good by the way, new recipe?” he inquired.

“Emma, actually made it” fear flashed through his eyes before being replaced by confusion.

Regina seeing this guffawed as she understood, he had thought of the only other time Emma tried cooking meat and it resulted in the two of them both becoming sick for a week. It was one of the first times she had seen the blond let her walls down and had resulted in her love for the other woman to grow a bit.

“Apparently since becoming the Dark One she has taken to cooking to keep her busy” she supplied bringing Henry out of whatever hellish reverie he was in.

He was about to ask about his other mother and why they slept at her house last night when his brunette mothers phone rang.

“Regina Mills” she stated not recognising the number.

“Hey Gina, can you and the kid come sleep here tonight. I need to talk to you and it will probably go on late and you really shouldn’t poof while being sleepy” the blonde said with a hint of nervousness and joy.

“Ok, yes. I mean yes. When can we come?” she quickly replied. Really why did the blond have to make her speechless.

“Oh! Now would be great. Also please bring enough close for you and Henry for about a week. See soon!” the blond replied happily and hung up.

Filling their son in on the plans she was met by the same confused expression she had and they both reluctantly packed a weeks’ worth of clothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to or affiliated with Once Upon A Time.


	4. Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma proposes a trip to Regina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi everyone. Hope you enjoy. If there are any suggestions for future chapters or stories please let me know by PM or commenting. I am open to all genres and pairings from a variety of different shows and so forth, even if not listed on my description. If you enjoy, check out my page for more, find me on Fanfiction or A03 under the username Dathtato. Please review and comment.

At the knock on the door Emma sprang up from her chair and threw the violin into the air allowing magic to catch it and softly play something. Now that she had mastered cooking, this would be her next big, Storybrooke, venture. She was by now already proficient in it, just not accomplished.

She opened the door with a giant grin and was met with a fierce hug from her son. Regina stood just behind him and gave a small wave. After a few pleasantries both mothers sent Henry to his room as it was already ten o’clock. She on the other hand led Regina to her living room and poured them both a glass of wine. As she handed the glass to the other woman, she just now noticed the deep V-neck sweater that hung tightly in the best places, which was all of them, and the form fitting jeans that highlighted the brunette’s ass. She waved her hand and Regina was suddenly in something much less distracting.

At the raising of the brunettes eyebrow and the unspoken question, she quickly reverted the clothing before sighing out.

“Fine, but if I drowned from salivating or stutter to death it’s your vault” she acquiesced before silently muttering that the woman always looked like a damn goddess.

This made the brunette flush a bit at the last part which she had heard and made her more than a little aroused. That Emma thought she was that beautiful.

“Thanks for coming, I know I asked a lot” she started bashfully. Odd, only the brunette had this effect on her now.

“It’s our pleasure, though I am curious why we had to bring so much cloths” the erstwhile queen responded sincerely.

“That’s what I wanted to talk about, I’m leaving Storybrooke-“

“What!?” the brunette yelled shocked. Immediately resorting to thinking that she scared the blond off somehow. It was probably because I was drunk. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

“Calm down, babe. I’m leaving Storybrooke to travel the world for a week or two and I want you and Henry to join me” she finished looking the brunette right in the eye.

Regina was shocked to say the least, she had not seen this coming. She wanted to say yes more than anything, but Henry had school, and she had work. They couldn’t just leave.

“I-We. Can’t just leave” she started saying through tears at the thought that Emma was leaving. What if she didn’t love the former queen when she returned or decided she was done with it all and just didn’t return?

Seeing this reaction for what it truly was, Emma set both their glasses on the coffee table and pulled the brunette onto her lap.

“Baby, I know what you’re thinking. I will always love you. I never told you because I was too scared. But I’m not anymore. Don’t cry.” She softly whispered and brushed tears out of the brunette’s eyes.

Relishing at the contact, she gained some more confidence and placed a slow chaste kiss on those lips. The ones she had been fantasising about since the first time she saw Regina after returning with Neal. The brunette responded immediately by cupping the blondes face and deepening it. Only when her lungs were burning did she separate from Emma.

“What about my job and Henry has school?”

“It’s the last week before the break and you have been working for almost thirty years without a holiday, I’m sure you can take time off.”

“And your parents?”

“Confidence is really a magical thing. I never actually forgave them for all they did. And yes I blame them for the wardrobe thing not you. And really Snow has no redemption to offer. She's basically like a puppy that keeps pissing on everything you own. I’m done with them”

“Yes then”

“Good because as I said before that outfit is really distracting”

Regina didn’t have time to respond as she found herself being fervently kissed. On her lips, her neck, her shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to or affiliated with Once Upon A Time.


	5. Magic Bubbles and Laughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time before they leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi everyone. Hope you enjoy. If there are any suggestions for future chapters or stories please let me know by PM or commenting. I am open to all genres and pairings from a variety of different shows and so forth, even if not listed on my description. If you enjoy, check out my page for more, find me on Fanfiction or A03 under the username Dathtato. Please review and comment.

Emma woke early the next morning spooning her love, skin to skin. Her arms were wrapped tightly around the brunette’s waist and their legs were tangled. Some of their clothes were scattered around the room and some was still in the living room down below. She would have to clean up before Henry was up. She smiled as she remembered their night, she was so exhausted and alive at the end that she could actually sleep. Kissing Regina on her shoulder a few times she slowly disentangled them. She threw on a large shirt and some board short that fit snugly. She walked down the stairs and readjusted some frames that were now skew and even resorted to having to pick one up. She quickly cleaned the living room with a wave of her hand. She then moved to the kitchen to start on breakfast.

After a while Henry shambled into the kitchen and sat down by the island.

“Morning” he mumbled

“Morning kid, so do you want the bad news or good news first” she said barely suppressing her excitement.

“Uh, bad news?” he questioned suspiciously.

“We’re not going to see anyone in Storybrooke for a while” she said in mock sadness

“Why?” he said starting to pout

“Because I, you and your mom are going on vacation!” she squealed in joy.

His face broke into grin as he basically jumped over the island into her waiting arms. They jumped up and down for a good few moments. That’s when the brunette walked in and smiled at the unfolding scene. Emma sensed her and opened her one arm waiting for her to join. She could almost immediately feel the other woman holding them, and it felt… right. Mother, mother and son.

Breaking the hug, Emma took a big gulp of air and started.

“Okay, so everyone has two hours to finish up and prepare before we leave” a smile creeping onto her face.

“Where are we going?” Henry almost yelled.

“Well, first choice is yours” she said looking at her love.

“I don’t know, we’ll have to check flights to see what’s available” she answered already in thought

“Oh, don’t bother. We can just poof wherever we want”

“But how? There’s no magic out there and Gold couldn’t” the brunette replied curiously.

“Gold was a curmudgeonly old man with an ego problem. He liked to pretend to know a lot and never reviewed previous Dark One memories. I found a way to have magic _out there_ , as you put it. Think of it as our own little private bubble that follows us around and surrounds us at all times” she stated as if it was common knowledge.

“Okay, Moscow then. I always heard it was magical in the winter. Pun intended, dear”

Emma nodded and smiled, desperately wanting to kiss this stunning woman but not before they told Henry. Henry on the other hand was pensive. Probably thinking about the magic bubble analogy. After a moment the oven bell rung and Emma turned to retrieve breakfast. Bending down she felt a pair of eyes on her ass and just knew the erstwhile queen was enjoying the view. So she bent further down and rocked on her toes a bit, giving a slight teasing show.

“Henry, please set the table” she said as she took out the food.

“Okay!” he ran off into the other room to complete the task now focussing solely on the prospect of food and joy.

Lightning fast Emma turned and grabbed Regina, flipped her so she was laying in the blondes arms, and kissed her deeply and sensually. The brunette reciprocated after the shock wore off a deepened it by encircling the blondes neck with her arms and pulling her closer. That’s when they both started falling, with Emma swinging them around so she would land on the floor and Regina on her. They both started laughing as Regina rolled of her and sat against the cupboard and the blond just lying there.

“What’s going on?” Henry asked walking into the kitchen, eyeing them suspiciously.

The blond mistook it for confusion and just laughed harder with Regina soon following suit. Deciding he was maybe the only sane one in the house, he rolled his eyes and walked out. Both his mother’s seeing this, saw so much of Regina in him at that moment and it caused them both to snort. Regina looking horrified that she made such a sound tried to stop laughing but failed miserably as every time she would start again as the blond was still laughing. After a few more minutes a grinning, Emma stood and helped the brunette up and brushed some dust from her ass. That silenced the mayor instantly and she seductively returned the favour, giving a wink and a smirk she left the room and the Dark One followed with the food. They all ate in comfortable silence with Emma and Regina stealing glances at each other.

When two hours were up, Emma was waiting in the living room. She had called the school and said Henry was ill. Yes she lied, but it was a small one. She also called Regina’s assistant and explained everything, leaving her in charge and wishing the now panic stricken secretary lots of luck. She had also found a room available for them at the Moscow Marriott Royal Aurora Hotel. Now she was just waiting.

“Three, two, one. If you’re not here, then we’ll be gone!” she yelled, then frowned when she realised the rhyming thing was coming back. Nope, not going to allow that she thought.

Henry was there almost instantly, thinking they might actually just leave without him. He then realised this and smiled shyly. Emma just gave him a shit-eating grin and shook her head. Glancing up the stairs she saw Regina coming down. Perfect. That was the only word to describe her.

“You ready?” she stuttered at the brunette.

“Let’s go” she said giving the blond a loving smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to or affiliated with Once Upon A Time.


	6. New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma, Regina and Henry celebrate new years together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi everyone. Hope you enjoy. If there are any suggestions for future chapters or stories please let me know by PM or commenting. I am open to all genres and pairings from a variety of different shows and so forth, even if not listed on my description. If you enjoy, check out my page for more, find me on Fanfiction or A03 under the username Dathtato. Please review and comment.

They had spent three days in Moscow taking in as much as possible, then moved on to Istanbul at Henry’s request. They spent four days there, at a posh hotel on the river. And now they were in New York for the last day of the year and to watch the ball drop. The time they spent at each place was wonderful, but also difficult for the blond as Regina had asked they waited for the New Year before telling their son about them. They still slept in the same bed and showered each other in affection whenever possible. Just their physical contact was for now limited in front of their son but now the blond only had to wait a few more hours. They were currently eating at Planet Hollywood and were about to leave the nice Brazilian couple at the table to join the party downstairs.

“Let’s dance, Gina” the blond whispered as she wrapped her arms around the mayor from the back after Henry dashed off.

The brunette stuttered an ecstatic yes and they danced until their legs were sore and their movements languid. They moved to the back were all the movie memorabilia stood and spotted Henry studying each one intently. Spying the time Emma called him over with a loud whistle.

“Hey kid, did you have fun?”

“Yes! This is so cool!”

Chuckling at their son the brunette smiled and kissed his forehead. It was one of the blondes favourite sights as it always made her thankful that he had found such a wonderful mother.

“Okay, now for the real show” Emma supplied before poofing them to a roof near the ball that was going to be dropped in two minutes.

“You ready?” She whispered as she hugged the brunette from the back both their eyes softly trained on Henry watching the people below

“As long as your there in the New Year then yes” she whispered back and moved so that they stood at the edge with a still oblivious Henry.

People below started counting down.

Ten. Regina faced Emma.

Nine. Emma placed her hands softly on the brunette’s waist.

Eight. Regina encircled her arms around the blonde’s neck.

Seven.  Their eyes met.

Six. Their breath visibly mingled.

Five. Emma tapped Henry’s shoulder so fast that the brunette didn’t realise.

Four. Henry turned around and saw his mother’s embracing each other looking like they were going to kiss.

Three. Emma whispered Happy New Year.

Two. The brunette leaned in.

One. The blond leaned in.

Zero. Happy New Year the crowd cheered. They kissed.

Henry seeing this, felt his head explode into a void where no information was processed and no questions were formed. A place devoid of anything except shock. He stood gaping at them. Regina turned to wish him a happy new year and saw that he not only knew now, but that he was currently broken. She sighed, she should have known the blond wouldn’t be able to wait too long, and found some way to return the favour. She turned to the blond with a mischievous smirk.

“Looks like we broke him” she started

“I always loved this view” The blond flirted hoping to avoid the previous statement.

The brunette sensed the not so subtle subterfuge at play and retorted.

“I’ll just have to break you later tonight” She whispered into the blonde’s ear before grazing Emma’s earlobe with her teeth.

The Dark One flushed and felt heat pooling between her legs. She knew this woman would be the end of her but she never expected it to be so soon. With Henry still gaping at them, they kissed again, much more chastely.

“I love you, Gina” Emma whispered as they rested their foreheads together.

“I love you, Emma” Regina whispered with her entire being.

Before Henry could snap out of it, the blond poofed them to their suite, much preferring the comfort it would provide when his questions came. And came they did, his first questions was arguably the most obvious.

“When did this happen?” He asked in awe.

“When I became the dark one”

“How did it happen?”

“I was scolding her and demanded she listen, then asked her why she sacrificed herself for me”

“To which I replied and I quote ‘Oh, I love you, that’s why’” she mimicked the tone she had used.

“How has it been going?” he asked shocking both his mothers.

They turned their heads to gaze deeply in to each other eyes and in unison said, “Magically”

“Ugh, I can feel myself getting cavities from you two” he said playfully.

Regina responded with a subtle eye roll at him and Emma stuck her tongue out, before they started kissing each other in front of him to make him uncomfortable. Henry cried that it was gross and Emma sensing a chance to mess with him poofed him away.

“I cannot believe you transported me to my hotel room, it’s not even three meters away” he said running back in

“Do you at least approve of us?” Regina asked nervously trying to curb the impending fight and because his approval actually meant something

“Well, yes. Obviously. Besides it doesn’t actually matter if I approve or not. All that matters is your own happiness” he stated with such conviction Regina had to believe him.

“Well it’s definitely past your bedtime, kid. Goodnight” The blonde stated seeing Henry yawn. After which there was a round of hugs and goodnights.

“And I believe that you promised you would break me tonight” the blond said seductively nibbling at the mayors neck.

To which the mayor replied with an equally seductive moan and a wandering hand that was now traversing the blond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to or affiliated with Once Upon A Time.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to or affiliated with Once Upon A Time.


End file.
